Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me is the eighth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-first episode of the series overall. Summary A FRACTURED FAMILY — As Julian and Lily throw a party to celebrate Nora and Mary Louise's Anniversary, Stefan and Damon set in motion a risky plan to eliminate a new threat posed by Julian. Meanwhile, following a major revelation uncovered by Valerie, Caroline is forced to face her new reality, even as it threatens to destroy her relationship with Stefan. Finally, determined to do what’s best for her family, Lily makes the most difficult decision of her life. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore/Rayna Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Uncredited *Unknown as Rayna Trivia *Antagonists: Julian and Mary Louise *In the flash forward, Damon is held captive at the TV station by the Huntress. At first it was assumed that the Huntress was Lily. Later on, it was actually a hallucination of Lily and the Huntress knocked out Damon. **In the last few seconds of the episode, the Huntress' real form was shown. **Damon was confirmed to have been affected by werewolf venom. *Valerie tells the rest of the Heretics what Julian did to her and her unborn child. Beau and Nora turned on Julian and sided with Valerie and Lily but Mary Louise does not believe Valerie's story and thus sided with Julian instead. **With Valerie's murder of Oscar, her "own brother", as part of her betrayal to her own family, is one of the reasons why Mary Louise chose to stand in Julian's side, much to the dismay of Nora. *Lily is the second vampire mother character to kill herself, the first was Elena's, Isobel Flemming under Klaus' compulsion in the season two episode Know Thy Enemy. Though Lily did so willingly to save her son Damon and Valerie from being killed by Julian. **Lillian Salvatore staked herself to kill Julian not knowing that the latter was freed from the linking spell. He ordered Mary Louise to undo the spell to protect Lily from being killed when her sons get the chance to eliminate Julian, resulting in a backfire. **Julian grieved Lily's suicide, he was seen weeping in this episode indicating that he may have genuine feelings for her. *Both Damon and Elena, his sleeping girlfriend, have both watched their mothers kill themselves. *Mary Louise proposes to Nora, who accepts, but the engagement does not last long as Nora breaks things off when Mary betrays everyone and frees Julian. Continuity *This is the first episode of season seven in which Alaric and Bonnie are absent. Locations *Dallas, Texas **KQBC Channel 3 News Studio (flashforward) *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion **Salvatore Boarding House **Bookstore **Mystic Falls Estate **Mystic Grill **Woods *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room Body Count *Lillian Salvatore - staked; by herself Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series overall, in which the third official main cast member (Kat Graham in this case) is absent. *Hashtag during the airing is #LilysChoice Cultural References *" " is a 1995 single by U2 from the Batman Forever soundtrack album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Enzo (to Matt): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party in your precious hometown!" : Enzo (to Matt): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-|Extended Promo= : Caroline: "I'm pregnant. Are you going to say something?" : Stefan: "I have to go." : Caroline: "What?" : Enzo (to Stefan): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party!" : Enzo (to Stefan): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-| Clip #1= : Caroline: "Dear Elena, I'm pregnant. Ridiculously long story short, they're Ric and Jo's twin babies. Magically transported into my readily available womb by the Gemni Coven. I guess writing to you might help me figure out how I'm supposed to feel about the whole thing because on one hand, I know how much this means to Alaric. And on the other, I have no idea what it means for me." : Caroline: "Hey." : Matt: "Breaking news. Remember all those people Julian was stockpiling? They disappeared this morning." : Caroline: "That's weird. Where did they go?" : Matt: "It's what I'm working on. Wanna cut class today and help me get to the bottom of it?" : Caroline: "Actually, I can't. I'm......Turns out Valerie was right." : Matt: "Wait...you're really pregnant?" : Caroline: "Yep!" : Matt: "How'd Stefan take it?" : Caroline: "Oh! You know. Totally supportive....and just wanted to make sure that I was okay. At least that's how I'm hoping it goes when I tell him today." |-|Clip #2= : Stefan: "Damon! Lily just texted me their location! Let's do this." : Stefan: "Oh! Hi." : Caroline: "Hi." : Stefan: "I....er....thought that you were studying." : Caroline: "I was. But I'm here now. Surprise!" : Damon: "Ah! Stefan distraction machine. Please tell me you're not coming." : Caroline: "Coming where?" : Valerie: "Nora and Mary Louise's anniversary?" : Caroline: "Great. You're here too. That's...perfect. Umm...." : Stefan: "Ah...What are you...What are you doing here?" : [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "I'm.....um...." : Damon: "Spit it out, Blondie." : Valerie: "You know what? Damon and I can go together. Stefan can follow behind." : Damon: "What? No." : Valerie: "Yes! Let's go." : Stefan: "Ah...What was that all about?" : Caroline: "We need to talk." |-| Inside Clip= : Julian: "Oh! Darling. We woke you." : Lily: "Aren't we having fun?" : Mary Louise: "Don't tell me you forgot." : Lily: "Forgot what?" : Nora: "It's our anniversary." : Compelled People: "Happy Anniversary!" : Lily (to Stefan and Damon): "You were right about Julian. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." : Stefan (to Enzo and Damon) : "Julian needs to die today. Everything has to appear to be normal. Julian's not an idiot. If he finds out that Lily turned on him we're all dead." : Lily (to Stefan and Damon): "We did a spell. We bound Julian's life to mine." : Stefan: "What are you doing here?" : [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "I'm.....um...." : Caroline '(to 'Stefan): "We need to talk." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me" HD The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo Season 7 Episode 8 Promo Extended The Vampire Diaries Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Webclip 2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me The Vampire Diaries Inside Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd-0.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg 5fb9abe2844500fd8f04519f8b5f4fa5 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 43a6a256c55b6a1e632867aaf84e3545 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X08-1-Damon.jpg 7X08-2-Damon.jpg 7X08-3-Lily.jpg 7X08-4-Damon.jpg 7X08-5-Lily.jpg 7X08-6-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-7-Stefan.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-9-Enzo.jpg 7X08-10-Valerie.jpg 7X08-11-Beau.jpg 7X08-12-Lily.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-15-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-16-Caroline.jpg 7X08-17-Caroline.jpg 7X08-18-Matt.jpg 7X08-19-Caroline.jpg 7X08-20-Matt.jpg 7X08-21-Lily.jpg 7X08-22-Enzo.jpg 7X08-23-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-24-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-25-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-27-Beau.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-29-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-30-Lily.jpg 7X08-31-Caroline.jpg 7X08-32-Stefan.jpg 7X08-33-Damon.jpg 7X08-34-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X08-35-Caroline.jpg 7X08-36-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X08-37-Stefan.jpg 7X08-38-Caroline.jpg 7X08-39-Stefan.jpg 7X08-40-Caroline.jpg 7X08-41-Mary.jpg 7X08-42-Julian.jpg 7X08-43-Mary.jpg 7X08-44-Julian.jpg 7X08-45-MaryJulian.jpg 7X08-46-Nora.jpg 7X08-47-Beau.jpg 7X08-48-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-49-Damon.jpg 7X08-50-Lily.jpg 7X08-51-Damon.jpg 7X08-52-Lily.jpg 7X08-53-DamonLily.jpg 7X08-54-Damon.jpg 7X08-55-Lily.jpg 7X08-56-Nora.jpg 7X08-57-Mary.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-60-Valerie.jpg 7X08-61-Enzo.jpg 7X08-62-MattEnzo.jpg 7X08-63-Matt.jpg 7X08-64-Enzo.jpg 7X08-65-Matt.jpg 7X08-66-Enzo.jpg 7X08-67-Enzo.jpg 7X08-68-Enzo.jpg 7X08-69-Julian.jpg 7X08-70-Beau.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-73-StefanDamonJulian.jpg 7X08-74-Lily.jpg 7X08-75-Stefan.jpg 7X08-76-Lily.jpg 7X08-77-Stefan.jpg 7X08-78-LilyStefan.jpg 7X08-79-Damon.jpg 7X08-80-Julian.jpg 7X08-81-Valerie.jpg 7X08-82-Mary.jpg 7X08-83-Damon.jpg 7X08-84-Caroline.jpg 7X08-85-Stefan.jpg 7X08-86-Caroline.jpg 7X08-87-Stefan.jpg 7X08-88-Caroline.jpg 7X08-89-Nora.jpg 7X08-90-Mary.jpg 7X08-91-DamonValerie.jpg 7X08-92-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-93-Stefan.jpg 7X08-94-Enzo.jpg 7X08-95-Matt.jpg 7X08-96-Enzo.jpg 7X08-97-Matt.jpg 7X08-98-Enzo.jpg 7X08-99-Nora.jpg 7X08-100-Damon.jpg 7X08-101-BeauLily.jpg 7X08-102-ValerieStefan.jpg 7X08-103-MaryJulian.jpg 7X08-104-Valerie.jpg 7X08-105-Damon.jpg 7X08-106-DamonStefanLily.jpg 7X08-107-Lily.jpg 7X08-108-Stefan.jpg 7X08-109-Lily.jpg 7X08-110-Damon.jpg 7X08-111-Lily.jpg 7X08-112-Damon.jpg 7X08-113-Rayna.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-20_Scarlett_Byrne_Todd_Lasance_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Scarlett Byrne 2016-01-15_Dayvid_Wilson_Teressa_Liane_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane, Dayvid Wilson 2016-01-14_Todd_Lasance_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Annie Wersching 2015-12-27_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2015-12-27_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching 2015-12-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-12-09_Michael_Malarkey_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey 2015-12-08_Todd_Lasance_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Todd Lasance 2015-12-07_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching 2015-12-04_Annie_Wersching_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Scarlett Byrne, Annie Wersching 2015-12-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching 2015-12-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching 2015-10-01_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Behind the scenes dance parties ©Trevor Stott October 1, 2015 2015-11-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015-10-01 Scarlett Byrne Todd Lasance Annie Wersching Jaiden Kaine Teressa Liane Julie Plec Twitter.jpg 2015-09-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 30, 2015 2015-09-28_Tony_Griffin_on_Brett_Matthews_Twitter.jpg|Mystic Falls Tony Griffin September 28, 2015 2015-09-28_Scarlett_Byrne_Todd_Lasance_Teressa_Liane_Jaiden_Kaine_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|Annie Wersching, Scarlett Byrne, Teressa Liane, Jaiden Kaine, Todd Lasance September 28, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashforward episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven